Negima Tales
by Aki Iokua
Summary: Like the title says, a place where I put up any little one chapter shorts based on the girls and others of Negima that I happen to write up. Rated teen for safety.
1. A shade's feelings

Hey there folks. Ever have one of those moments when you get this incredibly good idea for a story, yet when you open Word or flip to a blank page your entire mind goes blank? Unfortunately I know that feeling all too well. =(

My problem is that when that happens I take a break from writing, which, given my lazy personality, can go on for quite some time. Then I found that writing a short story or two can help relieve the stress of writers block somewhat. So some people may have noticed a couple of stories by my floating around. In a fit of insanity brought on by sleeplessness (I fractured my ankle badly last year, and, for unknown reasons, it's been really bothering me recently, making it a bit hard to sleep at times. Both times have required the use of a cast, which makes it even harder to sleep well at times.) I decided to just bundle up all my small stories (they all pertain to Negima), into one big collection. This is that collection. It's something that will be updated infrequently, and with out any type of schedule. The characters that are featured in these stories will likewise be in no particular order (Save for the character in this story and the next). Oh yes, I feel I should mention that all the work that I will put in here will be completely non-Lemon. There may be some vague allusions (this _is_ Negima after all), but things will, for the most part, be mainly PG to PG-13.

Anyway, enough of my blathering. That's not what you're here for, right?

Okay, so the story I chose to be the face of this thing is, aptly enough, seat number one Aizaka Sayo! Yes this story is one I've never posted before. I thought it fitting to start a new project off with a new story. Enjoy~! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feelings of a shade are not a shade

If misery loves company, then what does loneliness love?

In the sixty years I've spent alone, the only answer I got was that it loves dust. Now I know what you're thinking, and the reason I've been without friends (or even acquaintances would do) isn't because of my not trying or me having a terrible personality (at least, I don't think I do).

No, the reason I've been alone so long, it's because I'm a ghost. Yes, yes, I know. A ghost wanting friends. Ridiculous, right? Well, ridiculous or not, it's true. Heck, just about anyone would want to at least have someone they could talk to after being by themselves that long. Of course, being a ghost does add a bit of a challenge to striking up a conversation.

It's not like I hate the fact that I'm a ghost, but I'm not exactly sure I like it all that much either. Maybe I'd have a better attitude to the whole ghost thing if I could actually **do** something ghostlike. But no, I just had to be a total failure as a ghost. How you ask? Let's see…

I'm absolutely afraid of the dark, poltergeists and the like.

I couldn't be scary if I tried (believe me, I have).

I trip. As in, over my own feet. Even though I don't have any. Have you heard of any ghost tripping over her own (nonexistent) feet? Well, have you? No, I didn't think so.

In fact, the only reasonably "ghostly" trait I do have is invisibility. Of course, I have to take it to the extreme and render myself totally unnoticeable.

It's tough, it really is. But…I've accepted it. No matter what my feelings, the fact of the matter is that I'm a ghost, and there's really nothing I can do to change that. Still, I really, truly wish with all my heart that I could at least find someone I could talk to.

oware

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In case anyone's confused by when this takes place, it's before the events of volume nine. Anyway, what'd you think? I figured it'd be a good idea to start from the beginning (in terms of the class list) for my cover story. Don't expect it to go down the class list though. Welp, see ya later! _


	2. A kitten's tears

This little number is my first actual stab into short stories. When I first came up with the idea to combine my short stories, I was wavering between making my _first_ story first, or doing a story about the first member of the class. As you can see, I went with the latter. Anyway, if the first story was about the oldest student of 3-A (attendence-wise) then this story's about the classes oldest student (age-wise) Enjoy~! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Choking Darkness.

Freezing cold.

Ever since that day, my heart became as cold and dark as the spells I cast.

Cold, so cold! I feel like I'm frozen solid in a block of ice.

Nothing, not even the crimson heat of freshly spilt blood can melt the black ice around my heart, even as it coats my body in a gruesome display.

I am alone, alone-with my frozen heart.

But then, you came. You came and held out your hand to me.

That hand!

So warm! Why? How can your hand be this warm?

But you're warmth, aren't you? Everything about you, is warm.

Why? Why do you have to be so warm? Why do you make me feel this warm?

I'm not alone. I'm with you, who melts my frozen heart.

You. You made me feel this way. Now I, who used to be so cold, burn. You gave me warmth, and I grew on it. Now I'm burning.

Since you left, my warm heart began to burn. I will make you feel it. I _will_ show you what you did to me when you left me all alone.

I am alone again. I am alone with my burning, ice-cold heart.

Now we meet again. I see you and I burn.

I burn with rage.

I burn with love.

I will burn you. I will burn you to crisp.

I can't. Against your warmth, mine is nothing.

My fire is quenched, and my heart thaws.

But I'm still alone.

I'm alone, with my cold, weeping heart.

You. You're the source of my misery.

You're gone now. I burned for you, and you're gone.

I hate you.

My heart is frozen solid once more. It will never thaw again.

Not without your warmth.

I love you. You're gone. And, I'm all alone.

I'm alone with my frozen heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If anyone couldn't guess, it's Eva. And, just like the previous chapter, it shows what I think her mind set would be before Negi came around. Just an FYI, I'll be spacing my updates of already done products by about a day. After that, it's update whenever.


	3. Existance

Regretfully, I can claim no ownership on the characters used in this piece. That right belongs solely to Akamatsu-Sensei and whomever he deems is worthy (or unworthy after the fact in XEBEXC's case).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Existence

Existence.

Everything in this wide world exists, or so I've been told.

So therefore, I must exist.

I am nothing.

I am nothing, and yet, I exist.

How can this be? I am nothing, and nothing cannot exist, yet, here I am.

What am I? For what purpose do I, someone who is nothing, exist?

I have no answers. All I know is that I am nothing. I feel nothing, not even the drive to answer my questions.

I am nothing. That was all I knew. Sadness, rage, joy, all were meaningless to me, merely empty words that I had overheard or read about. Feelings to me were part of another world, one that I had no right to be in.

But then…you came. You with your idiocy, your unbelievable ego, your crude speech and ways, you came. You came and took me away, rescued me.

You changed me. Ever since I met you, I knew I was different from what I used to be.

When you took my hand in yours and said that you liked my name, I felt something. Something stirring deep inside my heart. Something indescribably warm.

Know whenever I'm with you, I feel it. What is this sensation? Is this…happiness? Is this what it means to feel "joy"?

And whenever you are hurt, my chest feels like it's being squeezed. Is this worry? Fear? Am I afraid for you? Am I afraid that one day you will be gone?

These…sensations. What did you do to me? Why did you make me feel like this? Why do you do all this for me?

I'm nothing. You didn't need to concern yourself about me.

So why? Why did you help me? Why did you show me the world?

Why…why did you teach me these things? Why did you become such an important part in my life?

And why, why did you leave me?

It doesn't matter now. Soon, I shall return to being nothing.

Soon, I shall disappear.

So, even though you aren't around to hear it, I have one last thing to say to you:

Sayonara, Nagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I first put up this piece, I was asked who exactly it was I was writing about. So, to prevent more confusion, I'll just tell you who's telling this. Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia. As for a timeline, mmm, I'd say just before her memories are suppressed.


	4. Purity and Stained Wings

Huh. I just noticed, but…most (actually **all**) of these shorts I've put up are semi-depressing aren't they? This is the last one of these, I promise. Heheh, I saved a good one for tomorrow, so look forward to it, okay?

Jya, yomimashou ka?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White.

Snow white.

Ever since I was a child, scorned, cursed, and beaten, I've seen white.

My skin, despite the patterns of bruises the tribe covered me with, stubbornly remained a pure, crisp white.

My hair too, even with the dust and mud, it too stayed white, hiding my equally pale eyes.

And finally, my greatest shame, my white wings.

White, white, white.

The color of purity. The color of good fortune. A sign of peace.

It's a curse.

I'm no pure being. I'm a misfit, a half-breed.

I have no peace, no fortune, and no home.

I can't even call myself a demon.

But then, you appeared.

You, with your chocolate brown eyes, your long silky dark hair, and your warm skin.

You aren't white. But you're pure.

You look at me, and erase all my troubles, my rage, my hatred. All of that is washed away.

Your gaze makes me feel pure and clean.

You accept me, and laugh. You made me your friend.

You rescued me with your purity.

You are pure.

Ever since you read me that western fairy tale _Snow White_, I knew.

The girl in the story was a pure soul, who loved everyone and was able to help them find the light.

You are that person. You _are_ Snow White.

I have decided. I will protect your purity.

Even if my body and soul are stained with red, I will protect you.

Even if I am overcome by darkness, I will protect you.

Even if the world would fall into chaos, I will protect you.

For you are my Snow White.

You are my purity.

What happens to me does not matter. All I need is to be with you, and I am healed.

This is my choice. It is my destiny.

I will protect you to the end.

So please, continue living as you have been.

Your smile is more precious to me than anything else I can ask for.

If you smile, I can do anything.

When you cry…I am covered with stains that will never fade.

So please…never cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think I need to explain who it is, but I will. Seat number 15 Sakurazaki Setsuna, regarding her feelings for her princess. As for a timeline…before the events in Kyoto, perhaps?

Anyway, that's it for today. Ki wo tsukete~!

Jya yomimashou: Well then, let us read

Ki wo tsukete: take care


	5. Page from a Chiu's diary

And here's the last of my pre-written shorts. Like I promised, this one is not depressing in the least. In fact, I'd even say that it's slightly funny. At least, I hope it is.

Anyway, I should think that this short is familiar to at least some of you. While I initially was going to have this be it's own separate collection, it just turned out to be too much of a hassle.

So, into _Negima Tales_ it went. Enjoy. ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 26, 2003

Well, diary, it's me. Sorry I didn't write yesterday, but I was just so _pissed!_ Ohh, I'm so gonna kill that little brat!

Okay, okay. Let me back up there. You know how my class is strange, right? I mean, I've written about those happy idiots before. Still, let me just get it out.

Besides all the general native idiots, my class has an unfair share of transfer students. One's a little blond English girl (aside from the fact that she's only ten, I'm all right with her. She's at least quiet enough in the corner. Sometimes I even forget she's there. Which is a good thing.). Another is some giant. Last I heard she was half Porto Rican and half Japanese. I'd say she's taken after the foreign side, if you ask me (How can a girl be that big?!). Again, she's quiet so I can safely ignore her. Finally, the last foreigner.

Zazie Rainyday. What the hell kind of name is that?! Yeah she's quiet, but she's a complete and total freak! She's got some freakin face paint or tattoos or something. Either way, it's weird. And what kind of person has white hair at that age?! It's not natural I tell you.

Oh, and while I'm on the topic of not natural, we have a robot in our class. That's right, a freakin robot. And no one says anything about it! I mean, how can you not notice that she's not human?! She has a freakin key coming out the back of her head! At least those twins are human.

Hm? What am I talking about? Well, it turns out that we happen to have the honor of having a pair of twin girls as students. Now I have nothing against twins, but these two are pre-pubescent! In middle school! What do the teachers think this class is? A kindergarten?

And finally, the source of my anger is another kid. By some bizarre divine prank, my English and Homeroom teacher is a ten-year-old brat. You heard me, I'm being taught by a snot nosed little boy. What. The. HELL?!

Oh god, why couldn't I have a normal school life? Why, why me? Why do I need to be stuck with someone like **him**? It's all because of **him** that I was publicly humiliated!

How did he do it? Why did he blow off my clothes? For that matter, why did he even have to drag me out there while I was still in my bunny suit?!

Ugh, my head hurts. Okay, I guess I've ranted enough. Thanks for listening like always diary. I'd better get to bed now. Heh, maybe I'll dream up a nice revenge plan tonight.

Yours,

Chisame (Chiu) Hasegawa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think I need to explain who this is, correct? As for when it takes place, it's right after Chisame's wardrobe malfunction at the graduation party for (then) 2-A.

Anyway, I would like to thank Hata on the aquastar board for providing me with dates, back when I was planning this.

I would also like to take this time to announce something. I am now accepting a policy of taking requests for short stories. The only guidelines I have are these:

That the stories requested be around 1 to 5 chapters in length.

That I be given semi-specific details (where and when exactly the story is to take place, is it something that could be conceivably cannon or an AU, and if AU how exactly the characters fit into the universe, etc…)

Please, no maleXmale stories. NOTE, this is not because I have "homo-phobia". I honestly couldn't care what people's sexual orientations are. It's just that blatant shounen ai stories are not my cup of tea (if there is a small subplot of nongraphic male love, then I'm fine with it). Forgive me.

Other than that, feel free to send me anything, whether it's a crack pairing, a short ficlet attempting to examine a character, or whatever.

I look forward to any submissions, and I will try to complete them in a satisfactory manner.


	6. A Dream

Wow, been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. ^^;

Anywho, this is just a little drabble I wrote to try and get back in the habit of writing. It's pretty obvious who it is, but try to guess anyways.

Again, my apologies for my leave of absence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Dream

My father once said that our lives, and even the very world itself, are nothing but dreams; shimmering fragile existences, fleeting and beautiful.

If such a thing _is_ true…if this world is nothing but a dream, I'm glad that I was able to share it with you.

During our time together, my life truly did feel as if it was a dream.

Those dream-like days felt warm, and endless.

Every day was an adventure, and every day I felt truly alive.

And every day, every dream, was shared with you.

And even though it's been two years since that dream ended, I still cherish it.

I still remember how you said you'd take me anywhere I wanted to go.

Hadn't you realized that I was already where I wanted to be?

The place I most desired to be, the place that, even now, I want to be, was by your side.

But, that dream is over now.

The new dawn we dreamed of has ended the dream we shared.

And soon, it will end my dream.

It's funny. Only here, at the end of my life, have I found the courage to say three simple words: I love you.

Farewell, my love.

Farewell…Nagi Springfield.


End file.
